


Joy Ryde

by ellebb



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Siblings!!, Spoilers, Twin Relationship!, Twins!!!, questionable selfie ethics, spoilers for Ryder Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebb/pseuds/ellebb
Summary: Series of drabbles about Mira and Forta Ryder.  Mira's the quiet, sensitive sharpshooter.  Forta's the idiot vanguard.There may or may not be a danger of puns.





	

“ _Forta,_ you _can’t_ ,” Mira hissed.

Leaning against “Elizabeth Reilly’s” cryo pod and holding out a forearm shimmering in the orange light of his omnitool, her brother frowned at her.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I ‘can’t’?” Forta stated dryly, a thick black brow raised in disbelief.

Mira shifted on her feet, and her eyes darted down the cryogenics hall to the couple of medics helping pull out sleepers.  Their soothing, soft voices were distinct against the quiet hum of hundreds of pods.  Forta pointedly cleared his throat to prompt her attention back to him.

“Why can’t I?” he asked with what would be utterly convincing innocence to anyone else.

“ _Really_ ,” Mira snapped. “You _really_ can’t imagine a single reason why it would be a little inappropriate to take a selfie with your mother in cryo?”

“Shhhh,” Forta shushed her, jerking his head to indicate the medics down the hall.

Mira jumped and turned to look, before her brother steadied her.  He forced her to look back at him.

“Look,” he said calmly, “I thought Mom was dead.  Now I learn she’s alive, and could be up running around soon.  Or, relatively soon, anyway.  I want a picture with her.  And I don’t want to wait.”

She hesitated at this.  At the plea in his dark eyes, dark lashed like her own, set in a deep amber and vaguely wedge-like face also so like her own.  He was always like this; wanting to document everything, wanting to preserve every moment.

She sighed.

Forta grinned, knowing he’d won.  He tugged her by the wrist to spin her around and trap her underneath his arm.  Jerk.  Getting so much taller than her.

“Smile, Mira,” he lilted.

He held up his omnitool, and she did her best to make a ‘I’m sorry your son is an idiot; I will pray for your reincarnation to have a better one’ face for her mother in the future.  Forta took several photos with their mother’s cryo pod at their backs, him grinning and even making a victory sign beside Mira’s sheepish expression, a single finger poking into her cheek.  He finally released her, and she covered her face with her hands.

“We’re going to hell,” she whispered.

“Don’t be like that.  Didn’t you take selfies with me while I was in a coma?”

“ _Wha_ \-- What!  No!  No, I didn’t!”

“ _Mira_.  I’m wounded.  That’s like sister 101.”

“I could put you _back_ into a coma if that’s what you want.”

“Nah, I’ll let you off the hook this time.”

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
